This section introduces aspects that may help facilitate a better understanding of the disclosure. Accordingly, these statements are to be read in this light and are not to be understood as admissions about what is or is not prior art.
Many technologies across a plurality of applications (i.e. Internet-of-Things (IoT) applications and devices, manufacturing equipment, shipping technologies, etc.) support some form of wireless communication. One of the most common methods is through the emitting and receiving of radio signals. These technologies use devices that emit radio signals to transmit encoded data which is then read by another device in order to determine what corresponding set of actions or events must take place. One such technology commonly used is Radio Frequency Identification (RFID). However, RFID technology has limitations making it inconvenient to use in certain situations. RFID devices are energized by the radiation emitted by a reader, requiring the RFID device to be in close proximity to the reader.
For this type of communication, radio-based communication has been the dominant technology for establishing wireless connectivity in IoT applications. Most existing solutions rely on unlicensed radio bands for ease of deployment and adoption. However, these bands are expected to become increasingly crowded as more IoT devices are deployed resulting in higher interference levels and slower throughputs.
Furthermore, RFID tags that are mounted on metallic surfaces require special mounting equipment in order to avoid detuning resulting in an increased cost to the end user and requiring a larger area to be used. RFID devices are also very limited in underwater usage. Low-Frequency RFID devices are capable of working underwater, however such RFID devices have a greatly diminished range.
Therefore, there is an unmet need for a novel approach to provide wireless communication of data between two devices without relying on crowded radio-frequency bands.